


The Merchant's Daughter

by Ruth809



Series: Close Your Eyes; Hold Your Hand [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth809/pseuds/Ruth809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since Jaime, Brienne and Serena moved into Evenfall Hall. It is there where they receive a guest. Evelin Rosemud is a distant relative of Brienne who has a surprising connection with Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merchant's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying how touched I am that my previous story has received so much love. It truly means so much to me. I hope you’ll enjoy this new story, regardless of errors. The inspiration of Evenfall Hall is the Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany.

The wind whips around my hair. I can smell the salty sea air. The ocean is like a giant sapphire shining under the sun. There is activity all over the harbor with people coming and going. Cargo and crates being lifted from the huge ship. I bounce with impatience.  
“Serena stop bouncing.” Mother scolds. I obey. But then I begin to hum a song and sing the words. “A bear there was, a bear, a bear! All black and brown and covered with hair—” Father’s gold hand covers my mouth. He is trying hard not to laugh. “And I suppose you find that funny, Jaime?” He shrugs his shoulders, still smiling. “You were the one to teach her that song.”  
“That was our wedding song.” He winks. Some people pass by us and give warm greetings. A few look to father with distrust. When we first arrived to Evenfall Hall, I heard whispers about father asking “What’s the likes of him doing here?” Overtime, father has been able to gain their trust and receive some friendly hellos. I couldn’t believe how huge the palace when we moved. It proudly soars above the pine trees, with high ceilings and many rooms where to hide. I did get lost and had to call out to mother to find me. Our guest would have many rooms to choose from.  
“Brienne!” Our guest quickly walks up to mother as she embraces her tightly. She lifts the hood of her dark blue cloak. Her face is of the same color as the marble inside the palace. Her black hair in a tight braid. Her eyes were a cloudy blue, large as a doe that were filled with kindness. “I hope the ship ride wasn’t too long, Evelin.”  
Evelin laughs. “Oh, Brienne I’ve lived in plenty of ships. I was born in one, you know.” She stares at father without speaking. As if she is trying to find the right words. “Hello Jaime. It’s good to see you again.”  
Father takes Evelin’s hand, kissing it. “As am I, Evelin.”  
“And who’s this little beauty?” Evelin kneels in front of me. She gasps, clasping her mouth. “Oh no. I completely forgot. You are no lady, like your mum.”  
“I’m a maiden fair.” I speak up.  
“With golden honey in her hair.” Evelin knows the song. I like her already. In her hand, I see a ring. The stone is the same color as a sapphire. The sunlight goes through the stone, lighting it up from inside. I ask Evelin if the ring is a sapphire. “It’s only a stone. Not worth any money, but very important to me.”  
On our ride back, I begin to ask Evelin lots of questions before mother shush me. She turns to Evelin. “Serena can be quite the talker.”  
“Oh, not to worry.” She waves her hand away and smiles at me. “I’ll tell you more about my adventures later on.”  
Just like mother told me, I keep quiet and not to bother Evelin as she is introduced, giving smiles and hellos to everyone she meets. Under her cloak, I see the tip of a sword. A real sword! I try to hold in my question, biting my tongue. “Is that a sword? Does it have a name? Where did you get it?”  
“Don’t make me use this again.” Father waves his gold hand to me. He apologizes to Evelin. I love to see her smile. I am sent away as mother and father give Evelin a tour of the palace. I decide to follow them. I sneak around corners, hide behind doors as they chat. Mother asks Evelin about her ring.  
“It belonged to my mother, whom passed just after I was born. Father said it had originated from Tarth, which I have no doubt that being true. I never took it off since.” As Evelin turns her head to look behind, I scurry to a tight corner. “Well, that is until that day. When my whole life changed.” Father nods his head.  
When we eat, I want to ask Evelin how her life changed. How she got her sword. And how did she know father. If I did ask, mother and father would know I was listening to them when I shouldn’t have. “Where did you travel?”  
“So many places I lost count.” Evelin lists all of the places she has been to. “My father was a merchant. We would always go together and I’d help him all the time.” Like I have noticed in my parent’s eyes, Evelin has the same look of sadness in hers. She lived through the Great War too.  
Father sends me to bed. I ask for him to tell me the story of the bear and the maiden fair. “But you’ve heard that story so many times already.”  
“Please, father. Tell me that story again.” I bounce on my bed as if I’m a frog. Father places his gold hand on top of my head to stop me. “There once was a brave knight who was taken away with a maiden. The maiden was frightened of the ruthless band of soldiers who took them hostage. But the knight said, ‘Fear not, dear maiden—‘”  
“I believe the word was wench.” Mother appears with her arms crossed. “Do not change the story, Jaime. You never called me a maiden. If anything, he was the maiden fair with honey in his hair. And a complete idiot jumping into that bear pit.”  
“My dear wench, if I haven’t jumped into the bear pit, we wouldn’t be here. Not to mention our maiden fair.” Father chucks me under my chin. As he leaves, he takes out the gold hand that was made for me, just so I don’t steal his during the night. I like his hand better than the one I have.  
I cradle my hand, trying to sleep. I count the chirping crickets. Then of a lone owl hooting. I start bouncing again. The only way I can fall asleep is father’s hand cradled in my cheek. I carefully get up from my bed. From my window, I see father and Evelin in the garden. I should go back to bed, but I can’t. I want to learn more about Evelin’s story and how she met father.  
She talked about arriving to King’s Landing, where father is from. One day, when she went walking through the city, she was stopped by the king. “He wanted to have my ring and asked for how much. I told King Joffrey that it was not for sale. He asked again but I said no to him. He yelled, ‘I’m the king and I want your ring!’ To which I replied ‘You’re no king to me.’ I thought that was the end of it. Sadly, I was wrong.”  
The following night, Evelin and her father were attacked. He was killed and when the Kingsguard found her, they dragged her to King Joffrey who ordered her to give her the ring, just so she wouldn’t be punished. “I swear to you, King Joffrey had something to do with father’s murder. In his eyes was pure hatred. The purest evil one can imagine. Father told me to never let the enemy see you cry and never show them your fear. When I took off my ring, I swallowed it. I was thrown into the jail cell. Lord Tyrion was the first person who visited me and asked for my story. Then you came soon after.”  
“Yes, I remember. You were but a mere child that time, three years older than Serena. You still had blood all over your dress.” I could hear the pain in father’s voice. “Joffrey was indeed a lunatic and I was impressed on how you stood up to him. To be killed for a crime you didn’t commit in order to gain a silly ring was ridiculous.” With the help of Lord Tyrion and Bronn, one of father’s friends, they arranged for Evelin to escape to the Free Cities by hiding inside a crate.  
“Believe it or not, I look to that night with joy with gaining my freedom. I remembered father’s words of never allowing my enemies to see my fear and the tears I cry. I also remember the last thing you told me. ‘Live, fight and take revenge.’”  
“The same thing Brienne told me.” Father says softly. “You looked so scared, crying. But I could see that courage you still had for a little girl. I knew then that wherever you went, you would survive.”  
I am amazed with how much Evelin went through. Losing people she loved. Crying many tears. Fighting many battles with Justice, which is what she named her sword. Helping others who suffered. “I thought of you often throughout the years and the kindness I was shown. I did what Brienne told you. And what you told me. I lived. I fought. I took my vengeance.”  
“You’re still living, Evelin.” Father reminds her.  
“Yes, I am…” She lost her voice, looking above the moon. “All I ever wanted was just one thing. Peace. To have people who I can trust. Who love me for who I am. And a place to call home.” She sniffs.  
Father has his gold hand on Evelin’s shoulder. It shines under the moonlight. “You have all those things, Evelin. And so much more.”  
I see her tears. Her head held up, staring at father and then around the gardens. “I do, Jaime. I do now.”


End file.
